1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of mounting an electronic device into a housing.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an amount of data to be stored in a computer of each user has been increasing. To increase the data amount that can be stored, each user takes such measures as adding an electronic device such as an external hard disk device or a network hard disk drive.
In general, such an electronic device is mounted into a housing, with a storage device being connected to a connector provided on a substrate.
However, in the mounting structure described above, an electronic device is mounted into a housing by use of a fastening member such as a screw. This causes a problem of requiring the fastening member, such as a screw, to be attached to a predetermined member of the electronic device before the electronic device is mounted into the housing, which consumes more man-hours.